Bend 'till I break
by StoriesUnleashed
Summary: Willy Franks, son of Wally Franks, was a good guy working as animator at Joey Drew Studios. Until that ink machine came in. Now Willy runs about the once proud animation studio, trying not to lose his mind while trying to survive the inky horrors of this place. To make matters worst, he has to try to keep the devil darling from kill his old mentor when he returns to the studio!


**Bend 'till I break**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bendy and the ink machine sadly to say. But I do own Willy Franks and Odis Dunn. So there's that.

"Specking"

 _Thinking/Visions_

 **MONSTER SPECKING/Yelling**

Chapter 1: Sketches

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can remember the very first thing I drew as a kid. it was a basic crude drawing of Bendy, my favorite cartoon I watched at the theater with my old man. It wasn't my best work. I was 9 and half years old after all, but I look back fondly on it because that's how I first started to take interest in art, which lead to my career as an animator. This maybe the reason why pa pushed me to keep drawing because he said I had a great gift and shouldn't waste it. That I'll have a better career for myself then a job like his, as a lowly janitor. My pa was always looking out for me, praising me for doing right and punishing me when I did wrong. The man was in my eyes a saint that could do no wrong. _God, I miss him_. _Wonder what he would think of his little boy now if he saw me like this_ ….?

"Not the time Willy, not the time" I sighed. My old man Wally Franks was a good man that worked very, very hard to get food on the table. As a janitor he'd clean floors, clean windows, emptied waste baskets and washed toilets until they shined without any thanks. He always said it was a thankless job but honest folks like him had to do it. Still didn't stop me from saying thank you for everything he did. It always brought a smile to his face after a challenging work day. My gratitude extended from a verbal "thank you" to assisting my pa when he took on the job at his workplace. Joey Drew studios birth place of Bendy, Devil Darling of the silver screen. Funny, how lucky a child I was to have known the people who brought my favorite cartoons to life, just because I tagged along with my pa to work. _Lucky me_.

I practically lived at the joint knowing the building inside and out thanks to my father showing me every inch of the studio, being a janitor has its perks. Showing how to fix pipes that ran through the studio halls, emptying waste bins next to animators hard at work, washing floors that has inky stains from making cartoons, restocking typewriter supplies for writers that make scripts for the cartoons, I saw and learned how to fix and maintain the studio. Everything of the studio lay bare before me as a wee boy, all thanks to my janitor dad. Must be why I thank him so profusely for taking me with him to his job because he truly had the greatest job in the world in my honest opinion back then. He was in stiches when he heard me said that, saying I gave him too much praise for a guy that mops up messes. I was naive back then along with being slightly adventurous, I would explore the studio whenever I was done helping my pop. He allowed it mostly because I memorized the studio layout, and that if I did get lost to just follow the pipes along the walls to a familiar place and wait there until he come find me _. Like my pa taught me_.

In my many exploits around the studio I'd befriended many of the staff. Memorizing their names and chatting with them if they didn't have that much of a work load. I recall some that really stick out in my mind, they were Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell, Odie Dunn, and most of all-Henry he best out of all of them. I first met that man drawing at his work desk near a doorway connecting to some stairs. It was my first or second visit to the studio with my dad and didn't get the layout of the land yet but being a curious kid, I walked over to Henry. I silently watched as he sketched out some fames of Bendy attempting to shake something off his foot, I found out later to my joyful surprise that it was a part of cartoon I saw later called Tombstone Picnic. I was hypnotized when Henry started flipped several papers together and that motion made the sketch come to life, I couldn't believe my eyes. _Drawings could move?! Amazing!_ Now most adults would disregard a little kid like me from watching them work, telling them to beat it and to pester someone else. But Henry he was different, he didn't do anything but worked on his sketching, occasionally giving me little glances. Until finally he put down the pencil, turn to me and with a kind smile asked, "Hey there little guy, what's your name?"

Now I wasn't a brave or bold kid, so I naturally shrunk under the man's attention towards me but his demeaner seems like that of my father, kindhearted and gentle, so I slowly in a quiet voice told him my name. Willy Franks or William Franks, I prefer the former because it was my pa always addressed me by. Henry didn't knock that against me no sir, he just laugh amused by both my shyness and my preferred naming choice, patting my head and said, "Nice meeting you Willy, I'm Henry." After that he was grateful enough to show me how he made these drawings on his desk move, seeing how spellbound I was by them. Talking in good chuck of detail about the process, but never in an overly complex nature seeing that I was a young at the time. It was an hour of chatting with each other when my pa found me, to his surprise, sitting cheerfully on Henry's lap as he explained animation to me with upmost excitement.

Pop didn't know if he should be happy I was making a friend or horrified that I was distracting the top animator of the studio from his work! He quickly took me outta Henry's lap and apologized to him for my interrupting his work. Yet being a good sport, Henry just smiled saying that he enjoyed my company as he didn't get much visitors to his lonely corner. I really enjoy our visit just as much as Henry did, I mean getting first hand drawing tips from a master animator. _What little kid wouldn't love that_? I practically yelled thank you at the poor man almost startling him and my pop, for showing me those sketches he drew and for just talking to me before my pop dragged me home. But just when I thought that day couldn't get better, Henry stop us leaving for a second "I got something for Willy. Just something to remember his old pal Henry by." He opened a drawer in his desk riffling through it a bit, then he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I gazed amazed at what was on the paper, an old looking rough sketch of the devil darling smiling at me with his usual care free grin. I took the paper with wide eyes wondering _why give me such a treasure_?

Henry explains that again it gets pretty lonely sitting at his desk drawing without anyone to talk to, so me giving him the time of day was a swell deed I did by him. So, he thought I deserved a little reward for it. Also stating too that it doubled as a souvenir from the grand Joey Drew studios. Hands down that was the greatest day of my young life and ever since then I've always made sure to go to Henry's corner whenever I can, so we could chat, watch him create new drawings and just pal around together. …. _Wonder how he's doing now_? _Is he a big-time animator somewhere else_? _Did he and Lydia have any kids of his own? Is he having a happy life far, far away from this place_?

 _I don't know but I hope to any god out there he is, and I pray earnestly he never comes back here, for his and my sake._

… _You know what, I should give his corner one last visit for old times' sake_. I made my preparations while in my modest home within the bowels of the studio, a small hidey hole from the rest of the…headaches of this place that I was lucky enough to find. I took a while to collect some things in my pockets that I could use just in case I need defend against any sour characters on my journey. Once getting my supplies ready, I looked at myself in a broken mirror I keep in my hide out. _nothing special_ _but…my refection…heh still forget how I still look normal_. In the bulk of the slightly broken reflective surface I saw my very pale skin of my heavy browed, haggard face. My sunken in brown eyes devoid of any joy as I gazed into them from the mirror. My hair was still the same chestnut brown mess it's always been, with faint black fringes cutting into it. I deepen my gaze into the broken mirror, gently feeling my face with my hand to check it was real. The touch confirmed it but sad disbelieve still stared back at me. _This frowny faced young-looking man was me after thirty years was still me_? _same beauty mark on my left cheek and all_? _Sadly yes, no matter how much I forget it is_. After a bit of staring, I just fix a bit of my collar of my slightly ink stained white short sleeved shirt and left my humble home. But not before one last glance at the mirror for good measure…. _Yup, still normal_. Expect for a bit ink oozing from my forehead. _Eh, could be worst and with that I'm off._

I made my trip upstairs, even with a few close calls, I made it to the very top level of the building where the ol' workshop is. Never did wonder why Joey had a building with so many levels first time I worked here, guess now it made sense because he needed space for other 'business ventures'. Still left a bitter taste in my mouth just thinking about it. _After all It's because of_ **HIM** _I'm stuck like_ **THIS FOR ALL MY LIFE!**

"Breath William, breath no need to get riled up.' I said letting out a sigh, looking ahead "You're already at Henry's corner now." I took down some of the barrage that was nailed up in the doorway by boards, using a crowbar I had at my hideout and took with me. A few casted away broads later, I got the door way open and I carefully walked in seeing the Henry's old drawing desk on the side wall with his wooden chair in fount of it. Waiting for its owner to come back, sit down and get the magic of animation started once more. _Sadly, that wouldn't come to be_. I walk fully into room still not taking my eyes off the desk and the many papers cluttering it up. Old sketches that didn't make it to the pictures because they didn't meet Joey's grand standers. Case and point the very small drawing of a slight different looking but cute Bendy head in the center of the desk, it looked harmless enough and was pleasing to the eyes as I noted. Yet a big sketchy 'no' was written on it. Wasn't no mystery who wrote it and why, Good thing Henry left as he did. Joey was a stickler on how things were to be done. One minor change without his say so, meant hell to pay. Next to the desk was a bendy cutout, smiling ever present, stood leading against the wall seemly watching over anyone working there. _Joey's little helper_. I glared hard at the cutout for a moment. When I was a boy I use to love those things to the point that I talk to them like they were best pals. now though? _Not in my lifetime will I look, let alone talk to those things ever again_.

Going more forward out of the corner area into the lager emptier room lit with barely visible yellow light, while mostly the whole building is shadowed in darkness. Masking just how much in disrepair the whole area is. I looked back at the corner desk one last time as nostalgia memories full my gaze. I see memories of my younger self chatting and learning from Henry as my pa watched us have fun with a warm smile. _Humph funny those two help me out so much back then_ , _Henry being my friend/teacher while my pa was my support/loving father._ _A perfect blend of love and support that…sadly, I lack these days_. My eyes started welling up, but I brushed those tears away quickly, no need to cry over what's gone Willy. What's done is done. I look around the rest of the room, moving around I see that it truly was like the downstairs broken, run down and dark. But I'll say this for the old workshop at lest it wasn't too inky up here, just a few dripping ink pipes and some ink stains abound. The floorboards creak as I walked around, glancing at some more papers with sketches on them litter the walls and other desks, one lowly project in the room had no film in there only bright light projected on the wall.

Nothing much left here, mostly just these things and some turn over cabinets, some empty film reel holders and…. _and_ …? I lift my head suddenly looking around with widen eyes, _I hear something, it was faint, but I swear I hear…whispers_? I quickly scanning the vacant room, but still I saw nothing. Nobody was here but me. So, what's making that quiet whispering? It was coming from the hall...? My eye narrowed, walking over to the maw of the dark hall leading to the rest of the studio, t _he whispers got louder just by stand there_. I stood there as what felt like hours, a sweat broke out on my forehead. With some bravery or great curiosity, I ventured deeper into the hall leaving the main room behind. Deeper and deeper I walk through the dark hall passing some closed doors. My black shoes patting the ground ever so steadily with every step. Leaving some inky footprints along the way, which honestly wasn't a big deal seeing as most of studio was in ruins anyway. The whispers soon got louder and louder now with each step. _What is this madness_? I felt a something brushes my shoulder, I whip around to see… _a man_ , _a normal man just walking pass me_. In shock, I follow my gaze to the corner of the hall were the man paused and turn towards me. I grasp, _it was Odis_! _But he died years ago, how...is he here_? _Wait, what's he doing? Odis raised his hand and with a flick of the wrist made a 'come here' motion towards me and disappeared around the corner._ I ran rounding the corner hopping to not lost him. Jogging down the hall, I run past some more cutouts, cabinets, and more disarray walls. I then slowed my pace until I come to a full stop, haven't ran like that in a long while. My heart beating wildly against my chest, panting so hard that I felt like I was going to cough up a lung or two. _I lost him, somehow, I lost him…and the whisper noises too, damn it_. I wait a few more minutes to catch my breath, then I served my location I glossed over while I ran to catch the seemly ghost of my old pal. Nothing here but a lonely hall like the rest, except for a bendy cutout resting on the wall next to an overthrown chair. An inky message written on the wall too marking some poor souls last words.

"Dreams come true. Heh, yeah right." I bitterly read the message with half opened eyes in distain. Whoever wrote this was ether bought into Joey's belief that 'believe can do anything' jazz earlier on or cursed that belief in an ironic message after the fact. Because dreams didn't come here, in fact most dreams came here to die. I along with many others were doped into thinking our dreams would be coming true here, but now we payed highly for our ignorance. _Especially me_. I sighed remembering unhappy things, but continued my journey down memory lane or hall in this case. Still didn't know what happen to Odis or where he went to, if he ever was here. _Not to mention whatever happen to those…. whispers…._? _I hear it again_. Looking around _,_ I found the whispering was coming from down the hall again _._ I walk down it this time and _something strange happen._

As I venture forward _my vision became clouded with darkness. I barely able to see anything. Yet, I can still hear those whispers, voices of the_ _employees started to become more clearly heard._ _Past conversations like complaining about the studio, joyful chatting on how they'll love working here, everything bit of it flooding my ears._ _I felt like I was in the cluttered hall full of people pushing in on me. I held my head trying stop the noise. I close my eyes tight trying my hardest to move forward but I felted stuck in place, then…. I hear faintly one voice out of the million others. A familiar voice calling out to me. I look up, stumbling a tad forward nearly tripping on my feet still stuck in one spot. I saw... Odis again standing a good distant in front of me, smiling. He was motioning me to come towards him again, but in the barely seeable darkness…. I could make out that there was something not right about him. I took a small step back, Odis still smiling called out to me, telling me to come but his voice…. It wasn't his voice. It was deep and more sinister sounding compared to his high pitched, nasally type of speech Odis had…No, no…_ **not him**. _Odis slowly morphed into an older looking man with a wicked smile. To make things worse he stomps toward me in the darkness! The older looking 'man' was getting closer and closer to me but I still couldn't move. I'm trying my hardest to make my body move, but it wasn't listening to me. In horror, I was soon found myself standing face to face with the man, the darkness crowding in on us. His big, toothy grinning maw made my whole body shake violently in fear. His_ **hot breath** _filled my nose,_ _it smelled of_ **ink** _that fills_ **my bones with dread**. _And_ _his... eyes, those_ **soulless** _predictor-like eyes that pierced right through my_ **very being** , _I. Was._ **Terrified!**

 _He didn't say a word, staring at me with ink slowly spewing from his head, mouth and eyes. The man…no, the_ **INKY MONSTER** _reaches out with his arms, ready to take me into the darkness. His_ **ink claws** _closing in on me I felt like screaming for help. I closed my_ **eyes tight** , _some fearful tears slipping out._ **I WAS GOING TO DIE!** **SOMEONE HELP ME!** **PEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** ….? …. Nothing happen. I peek out and saw with relief that the darkness, the loud whispering, and that **evil inky monster** were gone. _Thank goodness_. I held my chest feeling my heart wildly beating, breathing in and out trying to clam myself down. Again. That…was…something. And I'd thought I wasn't going crazy around here just yet. Once I steady my nerves back to normal, I peeked around the hall I walked down while apparently having that waking nightmarish vision. Must be like sleep walking in a way, just ten times nastier. …. **Oh no**. Now I'm glad I snapped outta that disillusion, in that state I somehow mindlessly **almost made to** **go** towards a place I really hoped to avoid while up here. A place that drove me mad as a hatter, a horrible place that cause all this **chaos** and **despair** around this studio.

I was filled with dread looking at a familiar pathway at the end of hall. More so the right side of that pathway that ran to…. **the machine**. _I... I can't go there, not again_. **I CAN'T**! **I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T**! _No, you can't deal with this right now Willy_. After everything I've been through up here I don't need more stressful freak outs, it would give **HIM** the opportunity run rampant. I turn on my heels and walked swiftly back through the halls, making sure I'm far away from that machine. but I was stopped by a peculiar sight mid-way back through the hall to the main room. And in this place, that saying something. It was a tape recorder on a high shelf on the wall near a door. Odd, but nothing made it stand out but …something compelled me to play it something familiar, nostalgic even. Maybe it was habit because usual when I see one of these things I play them to hear the tale of people I once knew. _So, I wouldn't forget them_. Most of the employees recorded their inner thoughts on tape by law of Mr. Drew. a product of his crazed mind to prove his workers were revolting and wanted evidence, or maybe he just wanted everyone to record their personal stories down for posterity. Nobody knows, but regardless everyone used them to record their own stories at some point, including myself. _Good thing I rounded most of my recordings up and stashed them in my hideaway_. _Nobody_ **needs** _to know my horror story_. I carefully raised my arm slowly up to the recorder with my hand over the buttons I pressed play. What came next made my neck hair stand on end because…. my pa's voice played out on the device.

" _At this point I don't get what Joey plans for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much ink anyway? Also get this, Joey had each of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods Joey says. Keeps things going. I think he lose his mind, but, he writes the checks. But I tell you this if another pipe bursts I'm outta here and taking my boy with me."_

' _click'_ ...the taped ended leaving the hall dead quiet. I just stood there staring widen eyed at what I just heard. Shanking intensely, arms pinned to my sides and my hands gripped tight into fists. My mouth was dry, and I started sweating from my brow again. _I_ …

….. _I_

 _I_ … _I_ … _I_ …

 **WELL, AIN'T THAT SOMETHING? REALLY BURNS YA UP, HUH? KNOWIN' THAT YOUR OLD MAN WAS TUFFIN' IT OUT FOR YA? AND FOR WHAT? TO END SUFFERIN' IN THIS INKY HELLHOLE LIKE ALL' EM? HEHE. I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A LITTLE STRESS REILF, ISN'T IT, WILLY? COME ON, YOU KNOW YA WANNA.**

…. Get outta my head. I quickly grasp my hand tightly my head, messing a bit of my hair struggling to keep **HIS** voice from get to me, **not again**. I hobble forward, trying not to fall to my knees, while trying to walk but I barely took a step before my legs started to feel heavy. Really trying not to let lose **IT** , but boy can **HE** make it difficult for me **.** Didn't help too, that my resolve was slightly weaken from those…visions I went through. Great.

 **COME ON WILLY, THIS IS SILLY. LET ME OUT! I CAN MAKE THINGS REALLY …. UNPLEASNET FOR YA IF YOU KEEP ME BOTTLED UP. SO BE A PAL, AND LET ME OUT!**

 **NO!** I kept struggling to stand barely able walk as intense pain rose up inside my body, ripping and thrashing my insides like somebody is trying to claw out of me. That clawing pain getting more and more with violent intensity that drove me to fall to me knees, warping my arms around myself groaning in anguish. ... **St** _op_ … **I** _ca_ **n't** … _h_ **andle** _th_ **is**.

 **THAT'S THE POINT DUMMY. NOW GIVE UP AND LET. ME. OUTTT!**

My vision begins to blur and spin a bit, I painfully crawled over to the wall under the tape recorder and sat against it pulling my legs in a close hug. Resting my head down on them letting my messy hair cover my face as I huff and puff, repeating in my head a mantra to stay calm. _I must stay calm_ , _can't let_ **HIM** _win_ I repeated to myself while holding my legs tighter as the pain intensified.

 **STILL FIGHTIN' THIS BUB, PITFUL, YOU'RE JUST TOO AFIAD TO FINALLY LET YOUR FURY OUT. BUT YOU NEED TOO AFTER ALL THE MESS WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. WHAT WE'VE BECOME THANKS OF DREW'S GOD COMPLEX. WE NEED TO GET REVENGE, TO BE TRULY FREE FROM THE CRUSED MAHCINE. DISMATLING IT, BREACKING IT DOWN TO NUTS AND BLOTS, RIPING IT'S EVERY INKY SPRECOKES OUT OF IT! DON'T YOU WANT THAT. DON'T YOU WANT TO BE FINALLY BE RID OF ALL THIS PAIN! LET'S LEAVE RIGHT NOW, KILL ALL THOSE JERKS DOWN BELOW, THEN LEAVE THIS PLACE FOREVER! SO…. LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET YOUR INKY, BETTER HALF RUN WILD SO I CAN GET US OUR REVENGE AND FREEDOM! LET US BE FREE!**

" **SHUT UP**!" I yelled, ink dripping from my forehead mixing with my fresh sweat, my shout of haggard fury echoed through the ghost town-like studio. I glared at my casted shadow on the opposite wall from me. It didn't have a human shape anymore but, instead morphed into a devil-looking creature standing over me; grinning, somehow, at my pitiful position mockingly. My heavy breathing was the only noise heard. Then after the long silence, I spoke with a dangerously even, firm tone befitting my tried prisoner-like attitude "…Let me be clear, demon. I won't let you out again. You're too twisted to be let out. Too clouded by evil to even claim to be doing me a great service. No one deserves your type of 'justice' you lying **beast.** I swear to you that I will never leave this hell because that were monsters like you and I belong. We both deserve to rot in these ruins of men, so…get comfy demon. We'll be staying put in this miserable hell together." The shadow never faltered **HIS** grin, like my words were just as empty as Joey's promise of greatness for us all back in the day. _I don't care what the_ **monster** _thought I wasn't budging on my declaration_. _I gave up hope of leaving this place the moment I turned into_ … **HIM** , _killing a few unlucky people in my wake of becoming a freak of nature_.

I was a regular Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde you could say, good but tried man one moment then an evil bloodthirsty monster the next, not a life anyone wants. All thanks to Joey and his **demon machine** spilling ink into me all those years ago. _I don't want to leave into the world a monster so…I'll die here and spare the world my being a warden to a caged-up monster_. _Simple as that_. Still looking at my shadow and in heat of my bubbling anger, I say with a hateful passion "Now **, beat it** pal. Your wasting your time." The shadow still standing over me, smiling like **he** didn't hear my words. Which got me more pissed. I suddenly stood up and yelled at **HIM** the top of my lungs " **LEAVE**!"

Message received it seems, the shadow disappeared from my gaze, but I still glaring at the spot where **HE** was with great intensity. Knowing full well **HE** can't really leave from me, both figuratively and literally. Coming here was a mistake, thinking of the past only lead me to get hot and bothered with my other half, along with seeing crazed visions. _I'm seriously questioning my sanity_. Why do I keep doing it is still beyond me, thinking back to naive time here where I worked on drawing cartoons to later becoming a broken man with no hope in a vacant studio? _Not fond things to remember_. It hurt me so much, but I can't help holding on to the memories because I suppose, it keeps me forgetting who I am and not get lost in the half-crazed mind. "That or I'm a sentimental fool." I said solemnly to myself hitting the wall hard with my back, wincing a bit at the contact. I slid down to a sitting position with my legs spread out on the floor and arms on my sides. I let out a long sigh, I lift my right my right arm examining it again like I've done so many times. An inky black lump is what I see. My once flesh and blood arm is now replaced with this long dark black…thing I now call an arm, worst yet was what it was connected to. Once a fully formed, five-digit human hand now reduced to a small, four fingered cartoon gloved hand connected to my inky arm. It's laughable to see a small cartoon hand on such a big, inky human-like arm. _But I wasn't in a laughing mood right now_.

My face grimaced in disgust putting my arm down out of my sight, it was a reminder of my terrible cruse I hold and the many, many other troubled times in this place. …. And to think I loved this place and Bendy the cartoon devil as a kid…. Again, memories hurt, but they fended off the insane monster inside my head so it's a necessary evil. _Just got to bare through it, Willy_. I sat there depressed for a moment, until I felt the urge to get something out of my left pocket of my pants. I needed something to cut through my soul-crushing, misery of my situation. I pulled out a folded-up piece of paper yellow with age, I unfolded the piece of paper to revel that it was very drawing Henry gave me when I first met him as a boy. The very sketch of bendy with the same care free grin, and simple cartoon desgin like the basted cutout that littered the studio.

I stare intently at the sketch thinking how lucky enough to not have any ink stains on it after all this time. A fond smile started to form on my face as my eyes got a bit misty, this little sketch always cheered me up whenever I feel down. Hmm…maybe not all memories of the past are so bad like I made them out to be. Some may give me a bit of comfort when I didn't think possible. I stared at the paper a bit more, soaking up more of the good feelings I get from it, until I gentled folded back up and pocketed it safely in my light brown pants pocket. Adding a little pat on the pocketed item for assurance it wasn't crumpled in said pocket. Then I stood up, stretched my sore muscles after sitting for a while, I felt a tad better since coming up here and was ready to go back to my hidey hole down stairs. Ready to leave on a happy note for once.

"Hmm ah, …Alright enough with this memory lane skit Franks, you got stuff to do other than daydream of the glory days." I say jokingly to myself as I start my walking back though the dark hallways to the main room. "Being awhile up here. Probably the last person to be up here in a long time. Good, last thing this place needs is another lost soul coming in her- "I didn't finish my sentence, I hear a sound the left my blood, if I had any left, cold. A sound I wish I never hear again. A sound of something that could spell more chaos for this abandoned studio, then it already has.

*Creeek* *Slam*

The sound of the fount door of the studio opening and closing. Someone came back here. Why, who was dumb enough to come in an abandoned cartoon studio? Weren't there laws or warning sighs to stop this sort of thing from happening! I speed walked through the last hall to the main room entrance, careful not to make a sound. I peeked carefully from the corner of the entrance to see who the poor sap was and hopefully warn he or she about this doomed place. ….! No, this…this must be another crazed vision my mind cooked up because…it can't be….

My eyes widen and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the guy who came in. _It-it-it can't be…not after all these years…it ju-ust_ **can't be** _…not now_. _Why would he come back now_? I quick silenced myself by clapping my hand over my mouth, in fear of gasping and alerting the guy of my presence. I quickly then ducked back into the hall, the darkness hiding me from…him. _I don't want him to see me like_ **this**. I just too shell shocked to see him here again. Sure, he moved a tad slower, had a few wrinkles on his face and blading a bit on the head. 30 years can do that to people but…those kind eyes…those kind green eyes. Those eyes that always made me feel like everything was going to be okay when I was a kid. _I'd know them anyway_. I backed away slightly more into the semi-dark hall with a look of horror, I whisper the name of the guy stood idly in the room. The name I remembered fondly. The name that got me here in the first place. _The name …of an old friend_.

"…H-Henry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Welp, here's my latest train wreck for y'all to judge, scoff, bash, and or laugh at because of how bad it is. *I strike a dramatic pose* Why must a artist like moi suffer so much! Oh, the pain!... *Sob, sob, sob***

 **Okay, maybe I'm being over-dramatic here and you guys might like this new story I cooked up in my noggin. For newcomers I'm cartoonman writer-in-training with one story to my name. Err, two stories to my name now. And before you said anything yes, I will continue my Toontown Adventure story too on top of writing this new Bendy story. Among other stories to come hint, hint! ;)**

 **So welcome to my latest story I've made called 'Bend 'til I beak'. A crazy tale of a young animator of Joey Drew Studios slowly losing his mind while trying to not become a raging inky monster. I can relate to the slowly losing your sanity cuz I lose a bit of mine while writing this. I slaved away checking and editing this thing, trying to make this story as best as I can. *My left eye twitches a bit* After all that, it finally finished and ready for your peepers to feast on. And like a waiter, I'll wait with baited breath and with a very nervous expression as you taste this fanfic and give your opinion to me after reading. It's not creepy at all! XD So dear customer I would like to hear your constrictive criticism and what I can improve on. I can handle it! Ignore the tears in my eyes cuz I'm tough boy! *sniff, sniff* …. I'M A TOUGH BOOY! WAAAAH! *I ran away crying* …**

 ***I walk back awkwardly, rubbing my arm in shame* Welp, I made things awkward. Anyway, leave a comment and fav this fanfic if you really like this story ...*whispering* or me. And most of all keep things civil on here, got it? Also, if there's anything to improve here let me know too.**

 **Have a great day and don't forget to check out many more awesome stories on , like ones from the great AngelPines. AP has a great Bendy story called 'Bending Reality' that y'all should read cuz it's great! Read it! READ IT NOW!**

 **See ya!**

 **Your kooky author, cartoonman!**


End file.
